Before I End My Day, Remember
by Dajypop
Summary: Part of the Perks of the Job Series. It always left him in a good mood to see Leslie asleep, and if he had to kiss the pain away to let the other drift, well, it usually helped him to sleep better that night, as well.


**Title:** Before I End My Day, Remember  
**Author:** Daisy  
**Fandom:** The Evil Within  
**Setting:** Beacon Mental Hospital  
**Pairing:** Ruben 'Ruvik' Victoriano/Leslie Withers  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 909  
**Type of Work:** One-shot, Part of the Perks of the Job Series  
**Status:** Complete  
**Warnings:** Leslie's panda PJ's, Fluff, Mentions of abuse  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything  
**Summary:** It always left him in a good mood to see Leslie asleep, and if he had to kiss the pain away to let the other drift, well, it usually helped him to sleep better that night, as well.

**AN:** So this was inspired by a line of My Sweet Prince by Placebo. I really love that song. xD Also, Leslie, in the Art Book, had a design with a panda kigurumi, and I had to put him in it. Too cute. 8D Ringing in the new year with some cute RuLes seemed like a good idea! This goes out to all of those people who like my TEW works, and enjoy the way I write these two. Thank you so much, guys, for being a continuing beacon of hope to me in this new year. I hope you guys enjoy!

**Before I End My Day, Remember******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The halls of Beacon Mental Hospital were mostly quiet at night, something that Ruvik rather enjoyed as he finished up his work to the sound of rain _pit pat_ting against the windows and rooftops of the building. Finishing up the last of his paperwork, he smiled softly, knowing that his nightly routine of checking on his favorite patient (even if said patient was actually under Dr. Jimenez's list) would leave him feeling well enough to sleep when he got home. It always left him in a good mood to see Leslie asleep, and if he had to kiss the pain away to let the other drift, well, it usually helped him to sleep better that night, as well. A spring in his step as he made his way down the C Ward hall, towards C 139, it seemed the doctor couldn't hide his jolly mood, the rain a nice backdrop as he opened up the door carefully, peering inside.

The silhouette of his favorite person in Beacon stood out a stark black behind the sudden flash of lightning from the window, fingers pressed to the chilly glass as the young albino stared out the window at the grounds below. He smiled fondly, softly, seeming to know exactly who had come to check on him, and his head turned just slightly to confirm his suspicion. That small smile broke into a soft grin, and the smaller male made his way over, dressed in possibly the cutest pair of pajamas that Ruben had ever seen in his life. Black legs and arms, covering the smaller's feet, a white middle, and the cutest little hood with black ears on it pushed back off his hair, the smaller made a rather adorable panda.

"Having a hard time sleeping tonight, Precious?" Ruvik questioned as he welcomed the slighter male into his arms.

"I j-just really lo-love the rain." Came the response as the elder enveloped him in his strong arms, eyelids fluttering closed as the other's scent seemed to calm him. "I d-d-did-didn't want to m-miss anything."

"It rains here all the time," Cooed the burned man, who pressed a gentle kiss to the other's cheek, "Why is tonight so special?"

"It'-it's b-been a ye-year." Leslie replied, as though that were the most obvious response. "T-today mak-makes a yea-year."

"A year of what, Leslie?" Tilting his head slightly, smiling down at the other as if to coax out his response, he couldn't deny the burning curiosity inside of him.

"A yea-year of us." He whispered softly, nuzzling gently into the other's chest until his nose touched skin, and he grinned gently, seeming happy in the other's arms. "A yea-year of you mak-making the bad thi-things go aw-away."

"Already a year?" Giving a low whistle, the scarred man rubbed a hand over the other's back, "So were you waiting for me?"

"Y-Yes… I wan-wanted to see yo-you before th-the day was through." Smiling as his head tilted up, the younger leaned in and kissed the corner of the other's lips, and the elder turned his head so they could share in a moment of togetherness. Giving a soft whine into the kiss, the smaller was pulled to his bed and into his lover's lap, the much larger male practically folded the other up inside the strong cage of his body and wrapped him in his arms, the smaller's thighs pressed around his hips while they continued to press their lips together.

Gentle, slow movements, as though the little rabbit in his arms would flee at a second's notice, kept them tangled together for the upside of an hour, just touching and enjoying being close on their anniversary. It wasn't until a soft yawn broke their kiss, and Ruvik offered a gentle smile of understanding.

"I know you're probably tired, Precious." He whispered, their breath mingling, "You really should get some sleep. I hear Dr. Jimenez has a lot planned for you tomorrow."

"I d-don't care… I w-want to stay with you…" Whined the smaller, even as he stifled another yawn.

"How about this, then, Leslie…" The elder never knew when he'd become so attached that he'd go so far as to offer something like this, but he supposed it wasn't an entirely horrible change in himself, "I'll stay with you, tonight. I will likely leave before you wake up, but I will hold you and make sure that nothing bad will happen. Alright?" Honestly, it was like the younger male brought out something in him he only thought his sister would have; compassion. It probably had something to do with the bond they shared. Somehow, it was like the younger was his better nature.

"A-al-alright, Ru-Ruv-Ruvik." As he was jostled about and the two laid down, the doctor's back to the wall and Leslie's to the room, he seemed happy to curl into that strong chest and close his eyes. A few more sleepy kisses were offered before he tipped off into sleep, and Ruvik pet him gently, his hair, his back, his shoulders, as he waited for sleep to claim him. Much like he had said, when four o'clock rolled around, he was up and out of the younger's room, heading back to his basement lab to begin work for the day. The spring in his step didn't go unnoticed by a rather grumpy Marcelo Jimenez, who noticed a similar joy in his patient that seemed to grate on his nerves.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **Here's to a productive year, guys! I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment! I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
